


Kitchen Kisses, Bedroom Foreplay, and Camo Suits

by floralsuitian



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Kitchen Kiss, Light foreplay, M/M, about this kiss being cut, domestic husbands, especially in that jacket, head canon, i kind of got a little carried away at the end, i really wanted to write this, ian really loves mickey, mid season, mostly because people wouldn't shut up, okay enjoy this, s11 ep4 filler, so I wrote this, soft scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralsuitian/pseuds/floralsuitian
Summary: Ian really wasn't sure about their new security gig, but now that he's gotten a good look at Mickey in the camo get up, he's not...totally opposed to it.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	Kitchen Kisses, Bedroom Foreplay, and Camo Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was kinda fun to write. I hope you all enjoy this somewhat of a filler from ep4. 
> 
> *Dedicated to my friends in ian warriors <3*

$1,000. _Each._ This had to be some sort of joke. There was no way they would be making this much just to transport some fucking weed money. No _fucking way._

That’s what the manager had said. Trisha was her name. They were both still thinking about what she had said as they made their way back to the house later that night. 

Mickey could tell Ian was still sketched out about this plan, this new way for them to make money. He understood why; he didn’t want to have to see Mickey behind a fucking glass window anymore. He was tired of that, tired of having to see his face through there every other month, every other year, because Mickey didn’t know how to stay out of trouble, how to properly make money that didn’t involve him becoming a criminal in the process. 

Ian remembers when they were all younger, Fiona was trying to better their living situation by putting down a deposit to promote a night at the club she was working at over the summer. Lip had told her that the only way to make money when you’re a poor person is to steal it or scam it. But Ian was _tired_ of living that way. He was tired of getting into trouble and doing shit for all the wrong reasons. Yeah, he was South Side but he didn’t want that trait to define him, or Mickey for the rest of their lives. Especially now that they were _married_ and _living together_ for real. For the first time in a long time. 

They don't really say much to each other as they continue their walk back to the house. It’s quiet except for the distant sirens and the sound of cars driving on the busy highway somewhere nearby.

Ian trails behind Mickey when they reach the porch steps, sighing as he takes off the beret that feels a bit too tight on his head. Mickey holds the door open for him surprisingly and Ian thanks him quietly, heading towards the kitchen. The house is dark except for the light on above the table and the stove light. Mickey follows him and also takes his hat off, tossing it on the kitchen counter and opening the fridge to retrieve two beers. Mickey slides the other one over to Ian and he twists the cap off, sitting down at the kitchen table. He takes a swig from the bottle and hears Mickey chuckling from his position at the sink. 

“What’s so funny?” Ian asks him, turning his body in the chair. Mickey chuckles again and runs his hand over his neck. 

“Nothin,’ these outfits are just fucking ridiculous.”

Ian snorts and looks down at his boots. “I mean, I guess.”

“You picked them out.”

“Yeah, and?”

“We look like we’re about to snipe the dealers instead of transport money,” Mickey laughs lightly and takes another swig of his beer. Ian stands from the chair, walking to the other side of the counter and leaning against it.

“True, but…”

Mickey quirks his eyebrow at him. “But what?”

Ian steps closer to him, looking down at the floor then back up to his partner. 

“You look hot.”

Mickey snorts this time and takes another drink. “Knew this was just a ploy for you to play out your military kink.”

Ian rolls his eyes, reaches for Mickey’s beer bottle, sets it on the counter next to him, setting his down too. 

“I’m sorry for arguing with you earlier,” he says quietly, reaching between them to undo the belt on Mickey’s pants. He smiles softly at Ian; they’re standing close enough now that their noses bump and Mickey can smell the beer on Ian’s breath. He loves it though, loves _Ian_ and every fucking thing about him.

“Not all your fault,” Mickey whispers, rubbing their noses together as Ian undoes the zipper of Mickey’s pants, “didn’t help that I...was being a dick about everything too.” 

Ian smiles at him and moves his hands up to Mickey’s waist. He looks confused for a moment until he’s not because Ian’s lips are pressing gently to his own and Mickey’s sighing against his mouth, lifting his hands to cup Ian’s face with both hands. Ian’s own hips gently push Mickey into the counter and Mickey hums at the action. Ian’s lips part and he gently pushes his hands into Mickey’s boxers, dragging his fingertips over the sharp juts of his hip and pubic bones. Mickey chuckles against his lips, pulls away to rest their foreheads together. 

“You tryna get me off in the kitchen now, Gallagher?” 

“I love you,” Ian blurts, his breathing shaky as Mickey inhales and rubs his thumbs over Ian’s temples. 

“I love _you,”_ Mickey reciprocates, “more than you know.”

“You piss me off so much,” Ian says, laughing lightly. Mickey returns it. 

“You’re not exactly a joy to be around always either.”

“This is gonna work right? This...gig or whatever?”

Mickey kisses Ian again, Ian sighs against his mouth this time and gently pushes him into the counter again. 

“It’s so gonna work,” Mickey says against his mouth.

“You better be right.”

"Gallagher-Milkovich Security at your service," Mickey winks at him and begins to gently push him backwards towards the stairs, up to the confines of their room. Ian laughs when Mickey nearly trips over the loose piece of their fucking door that needs to be replaced so badly and Mickey takes his pants off and throws them at Ian as he continues to laugh at his partner nearly breaking his leg.

“You’re such an asshole,” Mickey says, climbing onto Ian’s lap and kissing him again from his position on their bed and Ian parts his lips to catch Mickey’s bottom lip between his own. 

“Says you,” Ian whispers, lifting Mickey’s shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. 

“How do you always end up being dressed while I’m the one getting naked?”

Ian snorts at him again and lays back on the bed while Mickey undoes the buckle of Ian’s pants. 

“Should’a made you keep the uniform on actually,” Ian winks at him and Mickey gives him a look.

“You really only wanted me to wear that damn sweat producer cause you’re a kinky bastard.”

“Again, says you.” 

Mickey climbs off of him and tugs Ian’s pants down his leg before grabbing the jacket and putting it on over his bare chest. Ian nearly loses his mind when he sees Mickey standing in what Ian presumes is his version of “at ease” and he scoots back against the headboard to admire his husband. 

“Well, how do I look?” 

Ian tucks his lips into his mouth and nods his head. 

“Sexy.”

Mickey laughs out loud and tosses the jacket onto the floor again, climbing onto the bed and straddling Ian’s waist and laughing against each other’s lips. 

“We’re never gonna get any work done with you in that outfit,” Ian groans when Mickey rolls his hips against Ian’s.

“Well whose fault is that?” 

Ian tries to playfully shove Mickey off of him but Mickey catches him by the elbow and resituates himself on his lap. 

“We’ll get _tons_ of work done.”

“ _I_ won’t.”

“Gonna have to.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Ian says again and kisses the corner of Mickey’s mouth. 

“Duh.”

Ian chuckles and rolls Mickey to his back, reaching to the floor for the jacket again and Mickey bursts out laughing. 

“Will you wear it while I’m…?” Ian looks down between Mickey’s legs and Mickey rolls his eyes but puts the black camo jacket back on and lies back down on the bed, watching as Ian’s smirk turns into a devilish grin. 

“I fucking hate you,” Mickey sighs when Ian leans down to press soft kisses to his thighs. 

“You love me.”

“A little bit.”

“A lot,” Ian whispers, nipping at the inside of his right thigh; Mickey gasps quietly as Ian continues his gentle assault before he gently preps him and fucks him slowly into their mattress as if it’s the first time all over again. 

Ian decided the jacket was going to be used for his own pleasure for several more days after that just because he really liked seeing Mickey in it. Mickey couldn’t help but admit that Ian also really looked really fucking good in it and even made him wear it a few times outside of “work.”

Yeah, this job was going to be really good for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: @floralsuitian


End file.
